La Treizième Olympienne
by Kanaliou
Summary: Quand les dieux de l'Olympe transgressent les lois, voilà ce qui ce passe.
1. Prologue

NdA: Hello! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic, sur percy jackson cette fois! Rassurez vous, je n'abandonne pas mes autres projet, non non. Bonne lecture à tous!

Crédits: Tout est à Rick Riordan

ooOOoo

Prologue

Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle avait prit soin d'éteindre les lumières et il avait vérifié que tout le monde dormait. Elle tenait leur bébé dans ses bras. Il lui indiqua une maison. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction. Elle déposa sa fille sous le proche avec une lettre et un paquet. Elle retourna vers l'homme.

-Elle va tellement me manquer, tu es sur que c'est la seule solution?, demandait-elle.

-Oui, elle se ferait tuée s'ils l'apprenaient.

-Je le sais, mais elle me manque déjà.

-À moi aussi. Mais la loi est la loi, et mon frère ne la laissera pas vivre si jamais elle reste avec nous.

-C'est tellement injuste! Je lui en toucherais bien deux mots, mais cela gacherait tout nos efforts...

-Nous ne la quitterons pas vraiment, je te le jure.

-Je sais, merci.

Elle enlace longuement sa fille, et il l'embrassa sur le front. Puis ils s'éloignent lentement, se retournant régulièrement, pour la voir. Ils pleuraient tout deux en silence. Ils s'éloignèrent encore un peu avant de disparaitre tout simplement, dans une lumière blanche.

ooOOoo

NdA: Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce début? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous voulez donner votre avis^^

Le chapitre 1 est presque terminé.


	2. Chapitre 1

NdA: Bonjour tout le monde! En ce jour pluvieux, comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 1. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont énormément fait plaisir. Bonne lecture!

ooOOoo

Chapitre 1

Atanaline courait. Une fois de plus. Elle trouvait qu'en ce moment, elle devait courir plus souvent que d'habitude pour sauvé sa vie. Au, bien sur, elle avait toujours du fuir ces créatures, depuis qu'elle était toute jeune. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces monstres affreusement moche et méchant la pourchassaient elle, et pas les autres. Ni pourquoi ses amies ne les voyaient pas. Et, tout aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, dés qu'elle entrait chez elle, ou à l'école, ils cessaient de la pourchasser. Car c'était une chasse à l'homme, aucun doute la dessus. Leurs intentions étaient de la tuer, purement et simplement. De la déchiqueter entre leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Elle en faisait des cauchemards, tous les soirs. Elle ne comprenait pas, non elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à elle, et pas aux autres. Tout le monde la pensait folle, à l'exeption de ses parents. Elle a bien essayé d'en parler, mais son école, après qu'elle le leur ait dit, l'a forcé à voir un psy. Bien sur, lui non plus ne l'a pas crus. Il a essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était des hallucinations, et que ce n'était pas réel. Mais toutes les thérapies qu'il a essayé ont échoué face à ces "hallucinations". Après, il a proposé aux parents d'Atanaline de lui faire prendre un traitement avec anti-déprésseur et tout le combot "gagnant" pour qu'elle aille mieux. Mais là, ils ont catégoriquement refusé.

Atanaline était sur que ses parents lui cachaient quelque chose. Mais ils ne voulaient rien lui dire. Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait du collège, un immense chien noir qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans les ombres à bien faillis la tuer. Il lui avait méchament mordu le bras juste avant qu'elle ne passe la limite de sa maison, où il s'est cogné comme s'il y avait une vitre. Ce soir là, Atanaline a supplié ses parents de lui dire la vérité, ou sinon, elle fuguerait, et tant pis si les monstres la dévoraient. Alors, ils se sont décidés à lui révéler certaine chose. Ils lui ont dit qu'elle avait été adoptée, qu'ils l'avaient trouvés sur le pas de leur porte alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours. Aucune trace des parents, si ce n'est une lettre où ils disaient son nom, qu'elle n'avait pas été déclarée, et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, magré leur désir ardent de rester à ses côtés. Son père l'avait donc le lendemain amenée à l'état civil, pour la déclarée comme étant leur enfant biologique, requête faite par ses vrai parents. Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une giffle, ce n'était pas ses vrais parents, toute cette vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Mais elle prit soin de ne pas montrer ses larmes. Elle n'en avait pas terminé avec ses "parents". Car le fait d'être adopté n'expliquait pas les monstres. Loin de là. Et il était clair que ce n'était pas des hallucinations. Sauf que, sur ce sujet, ils sont resté muet, disant qu'ils avaient reçus ordre formel de ses parents biologiques de ne rien lui dire avant son seizième anniversaire. Alors, à cette déclaration, elle piqua une crise, et cria de toutes ses forces. Que c'était injuste, qu'elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas comme les autres. Pourquoi elle risquait sa vie tous les jours. Pourquoi elle était si différente. Et si c'était parce qu'elle était un monstre, comme les créatures qui la pourchassaient, et qui voulaient peut être simplement la récupérer. Elle laissa les larmes qu'elle retenait s'échapper de ses yeux. Comprendre était tellement important pour elle. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arrivait. Toute sa vie, elle avait du fuir, et elle voulait en connaitre la raison. Elle s'effondra au sol, et ramena ses jambes contre elle pour laisser librement ses émotions s'exprimer. Alors ses parents la prirent dans ses bras, et la consolèrent en disant qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, mais qu'ils l'aimaient, de tout leur coeur, quoiqu'il arrive, et qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, mais leur petite fille qu'ils aimaient et chérissaient. Elle avait 14 ans à l'époque.

Atanaline est une jeune adolescente maintenant. Elle a de long cheveux noir comme la nuit, mais étonnament bien coiffés, légèrement ondulés. Ils ne lui ont jamais posés de problème. Ses yeux sont gris acier, une couleur particulièrement rare, subtile, et envoûtante d'après les autres. Ils changeaient de teinte suivant son humeur, devenant gris orage quand elle était en colère, ou, au contraire, gris argent lorsqu'elle avait peur. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite pour son âge. En revanche, elle était assez sportive, et à force de courir pour s'échapper, elle avait développer une capacité à courir vite remarquable. Elle était très douée pour tout ce qui était sport en équipe, qui nécéssitait une stratégie. Son esprit tournait toujours rapidement, elle envisageait toute les possibilités, et, à chaque fois, élaborait des stratégies à toute épreuve. Et son équipe gagnait à chaque. Tant et si bien que sa classe se battait pour qu'elle soit avec eux. Et au final,, c'était au professeur de trancher. Autre particularité d'Atanaline, elle souffre de TDAH: Trouble avec Déficit de l'Attention et Hyperactivitée. Pour faire simple, elle a toutes les peines du monde à rester concentrer sur quelque chose. Il lui est quasiment impossible de lire de l'anglais, du français, de l'espagnole ou une quelconque langue récente et vivante, sans que les lettres se mettent à danser et se mélanger devant ses yeux. Et aussi, elle ne tient pas en place, elle est toujours entrain de faire quelque chose. Rester assise sur une chaise pendant des heures est une torture pour elle. En revanche, sa disléxie disparait lorsqu'il s'agit de langue ancienne, morte. Ses parents, dés son plus jeune âge, l'ont inscrite aux courts de grec ancien, et de latin. Lorsqu'ils lui ont révélés qu'elle avait été adoptée, ils lui ont dit que ses parents biologiques avaient demandés expressément cela. Et, étrangement, elle n'avait presque pas de problème pour lire et parler le latin. Et le grec se fait aussi aisément que si ça avait été sa langue natale. De plus, elle s'est toujours passionée pour la mythologie grec, elle les connaissait tous à présent. Elle a toujours été la première de la classe, dans toutes les matières. Mais, elle faisait des fautes. Alos que pour ces deux langues, c'était le sans-faute chaque année. Rapidement, elle pus parler et écrire le grec ancien naturellement, et le latin, malgré quelques difficultées. Elle était devenue trilingue. Elle est première de sa classe, effectivement, mais ce fut aux prix de terrible efforts, et de nombreuse migraine. Elle avait beau ramer, et avoir toutes les peines du monde à avoir de bonne note, elle travaillait dur pour avoir de bon résultats. Ses parents étaient fière d'elle. De toute façon, à par travailler, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir en dehors de son trajet pour aller en cours. Et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi, vu que le trajet en questoin, elle devait le faire en sprintant, en moins de 5 minutes. Ses parents s'étaient installé près de son école pour lui facilité la vie. Donc elle restait soit chez elle, soit au lycée, et elle travaillait, ou, quand elle voulait se détendre, lisait en grec.

Elle n'avait jamais pus dormir chez Lucie, sa meilleure amie. C'était elle qui devait venir. Et quand elle venait, même en rentrant du lycée, c'était seule, parce que Line y allait en courant. Elle comprenait que son amie ait des problèmes, et avait toujours su faire avec. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus quitter pour autant. Elle la croyait également quand elle disait qu'elle n'était pas folle. Lucie avait vu les blessures d'Atanaline, et il était clair que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'humain qui avait pus les faire. Elle l'avait toujours soutenue, et c'était les meilleures amies du monde. "À la vie, à la mort", tel était leur serment. Et toujours, elles l'avaient tenus. Atanaline avait toujours soutenus Lucie lorsque, avec ses petits copains, elle avait des problèmes. Et Lucie avait toujours aidé Atanaline, que ce soit pour les devoirs, lorsqu'elle essayait de comprendre, ou qu'elle craquait lorsque cette situation devenait trop pesante. Elles étaient vraiment les meilleures amie du monde.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, Atanaline n'avait changé d'école. Pas une seule fois. Alors que les médecins lui ont dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans son cas, et que les autres cas changeaient d'écoles pratiquement chaque année. Ils leur arrivaient toujours des accidents, qui font qu'ils sont renvoyés de leur établissement. Elle était très heureuse que ce ne soit pas son cas, puisque grâce à ça, elle n'avait pas eu à quitter Lucie.

Demain était un jour vraiment spécial et important pour Atanaline. Demain, elle aurait 16 ans. Elle pourrait enfin tout savoir, et comprendre. Le voile du secret serait levé. Ses parents étaient tendus, eux aussi savait ce qui les attendaient le lendemain. Mais ils ne laissairent rien paraitre. Line les embrassa, et partis se coucher. Mais elle était trop exitée pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil eut à peine le temps de sonner une fois qu'elle l'éteignit, et se leva d'un bond. Elle se doucha rapidement, en faisant couler de l'eau très chaude, et enfila ses vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, comme elle le faisait chaque jours. Elle n'était pas particulièrement férue de mode, c'était pas du tout son truc en fait. Elle s'habillait toujours de façon à être libre de ses mouvements, et des vêtements sombre, qui ne se tachaient pas. Elle aimait bien le noir, et puis, comme ça, le sang ne se voyait pas dessus. Elle descend dans la cuisine et salue ses parents en leur faisant la bise. Ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, et lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. Ses yeux l'illumièrent comme ceux d'une enfant à noël, et déchira l'embalage. C'était un appareil photo, bleu océan -sa couleur préférée- avec une mémoire et une résolution plus que satisfaisante pour une amatrice. C'était un appareil de professionel. Elle les remercia chaleureusement pour ce cadeau. Il lui faisait énormément plaisir. Elle le glissa dans son sac, et leur promit de faire pleins de photo au lycée. Elle prit ensuite sa veste qu'elle mis également dans son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea vers le portail. Elle l'ouvrit également, prit une grande inspiration, et se mis en positions -comme lors des courses olympique- Elle compta jusqu'à 3 et partis, elle courrait vraiment très vite. Elle ne tarda pas à voir la créature du jour, ou plutôt "les" créatures du jour. C'était une bestiole volante avec des ailes de chauve-sourit, et une autre, terrienne, très grande avec la peau bleu. Elle avait vu tout ça d'un coup d'oeil, le tout sans cessé de courir. Elle appela la volante n°1, et la terrienne n°2. N°2 était la plus proche, et se mis aussi à courir pour la rattrapée. Elle avait vraiment des jambes immenses, et en quelques foulées, elle était presque au niveau de Line. Alors que n°1 avait déjà essayé de l'attraper. La jeune fille se baissa pour échapper à ses serres aiguisées, bien sur, sans ralentir. N°2 avait essayé de l'attraper par le cou en même temps, mais sa main ne fit que froler ses cheveux. Elle continua sa course aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Tournes à droite! À gauche maintenant! Baisses-toi! Sautes! Ne t'arrêtes pas! Pensait-elle. Ouf, voilà le lycée qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision, plus que quelques mètres et elle serait sauvée. Elle avait finis par s'habituer au fait qu'elle risquait sa vie 20 fois par jours en l'espace de 10 minutes -allé et retour quoi- mais ça l'étonnait toujours un peu quand même. Bref, dans quelques secondes, elle serait sauve pour le reste de la journée. Mais la bestiole volante lui a attrapé le bras. Atanaline le ramena violement vers elle, et un étrange craquement se fit entendre. Ainsi qu'une douleur brulante se fit sentir dans son bras. C'était le droit, d'un coup d'oeil, elle put voir une méchante estafilade qui le parcourait dans la longueur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hurler sa douleur, bien qu'intense, car elle devait à tout prix atteindre l'enceinte de son école. Sinon, elle mourrait, purement et simplement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et, dans une ultime accélération, elle entra dans la court du lycée. Elle se précipita dans le coin où elle avait l'habitude de trainer avec Lucie, il était à l'abris du regard, et là seulement, elle pus laisser un cris de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les autres en question ne prêtait plus attention à son comportement plus qu'étrange, ils s'étaient habitués, et ils ne l'insultaient pas, ne l'humiliaient pas, comme ça pouvait arrivé dans certain endroit. Elle laissa également quelques larmes de souffrance couler de ses yeux, elles étaient mêlées à celles de rage. Elle s'était plus d'une fois jurée de se venger dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Mais jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas été possible. Lucie, qui était déjà là, et avait simplement été à son casier récupérer un cahier, avait entendus le cris dans la cours, et c'était précipitée vers leur coin. Elle savait que c'était sa Line qui avait criée, c'était sa voix.

Atanaline releva la tête en entendant qu'on l'appelait, et vit Lucie arriver en courant. Immédiatement, elle mit de coté la douleur pour sourire. Elle était heureuse de la voir. Même si elle la voyait tous les jours. Elle ne considérait pas cela comme quelque chose de banal, et chaque matin, elle était très heureuse de la voir. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, elle ne voulait pas que sa tourne au drame. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et dit:

-Salut Luce! Comment va ce matin?

-Salut Line!, dit-elle en jouant le jeu, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander comment ça va. J'ai entendu le doux son de ta voix du fin fond de la salle des casiers. Au fait: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!, cria t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent d'un rire franc et joyeux, qui leur était propre. Une fois calmée, Line pus répondre:

-Merci copine. Pas grand chose. Une chauve-sourit géante avec une tête de femme m'a cassée le bras je crois. Enfin, c'est peut être pas si grave.

Lucie redevint immédiatement sérieuse.

-Montres, ordonna t-elle sans qu'aucun refus ne puisse être accepté.

La jeune fille lui tendis alors le bras, qu'elle prit délicatement entre ses mains. Il était gonflé et violacé.

-Line! Tu dois aller voir l'infirmière, vraiment.

Elle savait que son amie refuserait, mais elle s'inquiétait toujours pour elle.

-Non Lucie, je ne peux pas, tu le sais. L'infirmière va encore croire que mes parents me frappent. La dernière fois, j'ai du leur assurer que c'était une chute qui en était la cause, et même comme ça, on a eu la DAS sur le dos pendant des semaines.

-Que veux-tu faire alors ma belle?

-On a bien natation en première heure?

-Oui, dans 5 minutes d'ailleurs.

-Parfait, alors allons à la piscine copine!, dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires alors que les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés. C'était l'avantage de ce lycée, les batiments n'étaient pas fermés en permanence. Elles se changèrent en lançant des blagues à l'humour assez bas, mais qui les faisaient rire toutes les deux. Atanaline grimaçait un peu quand elle devait bouger le bras, mais restait forte, et ne laissait rien paraitre. Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le grand bassin. Line pris un peu d'élan et plongea directement au milieu, pour toucher le fond et remonter à l'air libre pour éclabousser son amie. Lucie protesta et fit semblant de bouder. Mais sa moue se transforma de nouveau en fou rire. Elles respirèrent lentement pour se calmer, et observèrent le bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Au début, rien ne se passait, mais, rapidement, sa coupure disparut, tout simplement, la peau s'était recollée. Et son bras, qui était cassé, c'était une évidence, de violacé, devint bleu, puis légèrement jaunâtre, avant de redevenir normal. Il n'y avait plus rien la où il y avait une fracture quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une autre capacité d'Atanaline, elle guérissait très rapidement dans l'eau. D'ailleurs, elle adorait nager, se baigner. Et elle pouvait rester très longtemps en apnée sans avoir à remonter pour respirer. Lucie, et elle, avait passé des heures lors de leur soirée pyjama, à élaborer des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur cet étrange pouvoir et son origine.

Atanaline était entrain de sortir de l'eau quand le professeur et le reste de la classe entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

-Que faisiez-vous dans le bassin Mlle Jones.

Jones, c'était son nom de famille, enfin, ça paraissait évident, mais bon. Line lui fit un grand sourire innocent, et répondit:

-Rien Monsieur, j'ai juste glissé là, à l'instant.

Il la regarda, suspicieux.

-Vous glissez souvent en ce moment Mlle.

-Je vous jure que c'était un accident.

-Bien, rejoignez le rang.

Elle acquiesça, et se mis dans le rang avec Lucie. C'est vrai qu'elle profitait de la natation pour pouvoir soignez discrètement ses blessures sans que ça se remarque. Depuis quelques semaines, les monstres étaient encore plus agressif, vif et rapides. Habituellement, elle se vantait de pouvoir les esquiver facilement, mais là, elle avait plus d'une fois été blessée, et assez gravement.

Le cours se passa très bien. Une fois de plus Line avait explosé tout les records. Elle nageait encore mieux qu'une sirène. Non pas que qui que ce soit est déjà vu une sirène, évidement, vu que c'est un mythe. Mais c'était une expression pour dire qu'elle nageait divinement bien. Les deux cours suivants -histoires et littérature- se passèrent également de façon assez calme. Bref, une journée normale pour les deux jeunes filles. La pause déjeuné était le moment qu'elles préféraient dans la jorunée. Non pas qu'elles ne s'amusent pas le reste du temps, mais là, au moins, elles n'avaiten pas se cacher. Elles posèrent leur plateau sur leur table habituelle, et attendirent que James, leur deuxièmes meilleurs amis de tout les temps se décident à pointer le bout de son nez. Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installa à coté d'Atantaline. Atanaline avait un petit faible pour James, tout le monde le savait. Comme tout le monde savait que c'était réciproque. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble, parce qu'elle se l'interdisait. Il lui avait fait sa déclaration l'année précédente, de la façon la plus romantique qui soit, c'est à dire en bégayant, rougissant, et bafouillant comme le font tout les adolescents, mais elle l'avait repoussé. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais parce que c'était trop risqué. D'une part parce que, même si les créatures ne s'étaient jamais attaquées à ses proches, elle craignait que ça n'arrive un jour. D'autre part, elle ne pensait pas que, dans sa situation, une relation durable puisse exister, et autrement, ce n'est pas sain, pour aucun des deux. Ils se feraient plus de mal qu'autre chose. Alors, bien sur, il a été triste de ce refus, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pus lui dire pourquoi. Seul Lucie était au courant de tout. James ne la prenait pas pour une folle, mais elle avait beau l'aimé, elle doutait de sa confiance envers lui. Si jamais elle lui révélait tout, qu'est ce qui lui assurait qu'il ne prévienne pas les labo, pour que des scientifique fou viennent la disséquer? Elle savait que c'était mal de ne pas lui faire confiance, mais c'était comme ça. Un jour peut être, qui sait? Mais pas pour l'instant. Déjà que, pour Lucie, qu'elle connaissait quand même depuis la crèche, il lui avait fallus des années pour lui révéler tout.

James, en s'asseya, embrassa Line sur la joue, en disant:

-Salut chérie, joyeux anniversaire!

-Bonjour mon coeur, merci beaucoup. Alors, comment c'est passé ce début de journée parfaitement normal de ton coté?

Ces surnoms, c'était un jeu pour eux. Et ça durait depuis leur rencontre pratiquement.

-Très bien. La prof d'espagnole a encore eu une crise de poissonissisme.

Et il se mis à imiter le poisson, ouvrant, et fermant la bouche en O. Ce qui, bien sur, firent énormément rire les deux amies. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que Line ne se souvienne d'un truc.

-Au fait, regarder ce que mes parents m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire, dit-elle en sortant l'appareil photo.

-WOW il est génial!, s'exclama Lucie, tes parents sont vraiment géniaux.

-Je sais ma belle. J'ai de la chance.

-Dis, on peut faire des photos?, demanda James.

-Bien sur.

Elle lui donna l'appareil. Il fit alors une photo d'elle, alors qu'elle souriant en rougissant, ce qui le fit rire. Puis elle reprit l'appareil photo, et fit une photot de ses deux amis côte à côte. Lucie se proposa pour faire un cliché des "deux tourteraux". Et pour finir, James fit une photo des deux amies, qui étaient collées l'une à l'autre. En cet instant, elles transpiraient le bonheur, et la joie de vivre. Elles ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allaient se produire.

L'après-midi se déroula très rapidement pour les deux jeunes filles. Et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer.

-On se retrouve chez moi à 19h!, lança Line, mes parents sont d'accord pour que tu dormes à la maison, même si on est en semaine.

-Génial! Je serais là. Tu peux me passer ton appareil? Je vais passé à la boutique avant pour imprimé nos photos, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Line lui donne l'appareil en souriant.

-Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure alors!

-Ouais, et He! Te fais pas tuer en court de route.

Elles éclatèrent toute deux de rire. C'était rare qu'elles blaguent la dessus. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne leur semblait impossible. Atanaline rentra ensuite chez elle, encore plus vite que d'habitude, car l'exitation de la soirée qu'elle allait passer lui donnait des ailes. Ses parents lui demandèrent si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Merveilleuse a-t-elle répondus. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour préparer le lit de son amie. Elle venait dormir tellement souvent à la maison, toutes les semaines en fait, que les parents de Line avait finis par lui acheter un lit rien que pour elle. La jeune fille mis donc des draps sur le lit, et ensuite repris une douche, histoire d'être bien propre pour la fête. Et aussi pour se détendre un peu. Elle commençait à stresser un peu avec les révélations qui l'attendraient. Elle laissa longtemps l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, avant de sortir pour choisir ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle s'en fichait normalement, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, donc elle ferait un effort. Elle opta pour un jean slim noir, ainsi qu'une tunique bleu roi. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une pince, en laissant quelques mèches pendre le long de ses joues. Elle examina son reflet dans le miroir, et satisfaite, elle descendit au salon pour attendre que Lucie arrive. Mais, curieusement, elle sonna à la porte juste quand Atanaline atteignait le bas de l'escalier. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et fit entrer son amie en l'enlaçant chaleureusement.

-Et ben dis donc ma belle, t'es magnifique dans cette tenue. T'essairais pas de me draguer par hasard?, demanda Lucie avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, c'est à dire un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant.

Line éclata de rire. La soirée commençait bien pardis. Ses côtes demain allaient protester, ça promet.

-Idiote va, répliqua-t-elle le sourire toujours aux lèvre, viens, on va voir mes parents.

Line l'attrapa par la main, et l'entraina dans le salon. Là, ses parents saluèrent chaleureusement son amie. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais la mère de Line était entrain de cuisiner, et donc retourna à ses fourneaux, en disant que le repas serait prêt pour 20 heure. La jeune fille enmena donc Lucie dans sa chambre, et là, une bataille de polochon fit rage. Les oreillers volaient dans tout les sens sans pitié. Les deux jeune filles riaient aux éclats sans possibilité de se calmer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toute deux assise au milieu du champ de bataille qui autrefois avait été la chambre d'Atanaline, encore essoufflée de ce dur combat, très serré d'ailleurs. Aucune des deux ne voulaient laisser l'autre gagner, et au final, ça c'était terminé en match nul. Lucie avait sortie les photos qu'elle avait imprimé avant de venir, et elles étaient maintenant entrain de les regarder, éclatant encore de rire en ce souvenant de ces bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Puis Mme Jones les appela pour manger. Ce fut un moment joyeux et agréable, la mère de Line lui avait préparé son plat préféré. Ensuite, ce fut l'heure de souffler les bougies. Le gâteau était un sublime fondant au chocolat, recouvert de nappage, sortant tout juste du four. En soufflant ses 16 bougies, Atanaline fit le voeux de ne jamais être séparée de Lucie, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils mangèrent le gâteau en ce régalant de tout ce chocolat.

Le repas était maintenant terminé, ils étaient tous installé dans le salon. Ses parents étaient assis côté à côté, en face d'Atanaline, tandis que Lucie était tout près d'elle, lui tenant la main pour la rassurer. Le stresse commençait vraiment à l'atteindre. Elle allait enfin savoir, après tant d'année de questionnement, elle allait avoir des réponses. Mais elle était également terrifiée par ces réponses, elle commençait à hésiter. Une pression sur sa main de la part de Lucie la rassura quand au choix qu'elle avait fait. C'était le bon, et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Ses parents étaient eux aussi tendus, mais ça devait arriver, et ils le savaient. Son père pris une grande inspiration.

-Voilà, ma petite Line, le moment est arrivé. Tu vas savoir toute la vérité.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et d'un signe de tête, elle lui fit signe de continuer. Il écrase entre ses mains le bas de sa veste et enchaine.

-La vérité, c'est que...

ooOOoo

NdA: Alors? Vous aimez? Je sais, c'est très sadique de couper à ce moment, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review^^

Normalement, je pourrais écrire un chapitre par semaine, donc je vous dis à la semaine tout le monde!


	3. Chapitre 2

NdA: Hy everybody! How are you? I'm fine, thank you.

Désolée, j'avais envie de parler anglais, enfin bref. Voilà le chapitre 2, comme promit. Avec un peu de retard certe, mais je suis toujour dans les temps^^

Il est un peu plus court que le 1, mais il en faisait partit au départ, et ensuite j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre juste pour la révélation. Donc bonne lecture à tous, et on se retrouve en bas^^

ooOOoo

Chapitre 2

-La vérité, c'est que tu n'es pas humaine ma chérie.

Choquée, stupéfaite, horrifiée, c'était les mots qui décrivaient à la perfection Atanaline en cet instant. Son père enchaina sans qu'elle puisse répondre.

-Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, rassures-toi. Lorsque tes parents t'ont laissée devant notre porte, il y avait une lettre avec toi. Et elle nous disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te garder malgré tout leur amour. La raison en était simple: tu as du sang divin dans les veines.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Line, elle se leva d'un bond, lachant par le même geste, la main réconfortante de Lucie.

-Quoi?! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! Je suis pas une déesse ou je sais pas quoi d'autre.

Sa mère prit le relais.

-Line, ma petite fille chérie, je t'en pris, reste calme et écoutes nous. C'est aussi dur pour nous que pour toi.

Abasourdie, la jeune fille se rassit. Sa mère continua:

-Tu te souviens de tout ces mythes grecs que tu adores?

Elle acquièça.

-Ils sont réels, tout ça c'est vraiment produit. Et les dieux de l'Olympe existent vraiment. Tu es la fille de l'un, ou l'une d'eux. Tu es une demi-déesse ma chérie. C'est la raison de ton syndrome de TDAH, et aussi toutes ses créatures qui te poursuivent. Elles ont pour unique raison de vivre de tuer les sang-mêlés. Toi tout particulièrement ma puce, parce que tu es importante, et que tu les attires plus.

Atanaline tentait de garder contenance, elle retenait ses larmes. Toute cette histoire semblait tellement tirée par les cheveux. Et pourtant, pourtant elle y croyait. Elle savait que c'était la vérité, ça coincidait avec tout. Tout s'expliquait comme ça. Mais elle était bouleversée, elle en avait trop entendu pour ce soir.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Avec des gestes lent et monocorde, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Ses parents étaient très affecté par cette réaction. Ils étaient très triste que ça se soit passé comme ça, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. La mère de Line éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Son mari la prit par les épaules et la serra tout contre lui avec affection, tendresse et douceur. Il la berça un moment en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il donna un petit paquet à Lucie, en disant qu'Atanaline devait l'ouvrir ce soir, absolument. Elle le prit et rejoignit sa soeur de coeur dans sa chambre. Cette dernière était allongée dans son lit, étouffant ses pleurs dans l'oreiller. Lucie s'assit à coté d'elle et la releva tendrement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Line enroula ses bras autour d'elle et cacha son visage contre elle, souillant le tee-shirt de son amie avec ses larmes. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. Lucie lui carressait doucement les cheveux, et faisait tout pour la rassurer. Elle triste que son amie, sa _meilleure_ amie, sa soeur de coeur, soit dans cet état. Mais c'en était trop pour Atanaline, trop d'information, trop surprenante. Elle ne supportait pas la pression, le poid de ces révélations. Elle les avait cherché, toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'elle savait tout, elle voudrait tout oublier. Elle regrettait tant d'avoir poussé ses parents à lui dire la vérité. Une sang-mêlée, elle était une sang-mêlée, mi-humaine mi-déesse. C'était tellement invraisemblable. C'était une vérité trop dur pour elle, elle ne voulait pas être une demie-déesse. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'important ou de remarquable, jamais elle ne pourrait être à la hauteur. Mais elle savait que c'était son sang-divin qui lui causait ses problèmes, et qui lui conférait ses pouvoirs aussi. Ce fut grâce à Lucie qu'elle put faire face, et sécher ses larmes, ravaler ses sanglots.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement calme, Lucie lui donna le paquet.

-Tiens Line, tes parents ont dit que tu devais l'ouvrir ce soir, dit-elle avec douceur.

-Lequels? Mes faux parents que j'aime et qui m'ont élevés? Ou mes vrais parents qui m'ont lâchement abandonné alors que je venais de naitre?!

-Les deux ma belle, les deux, répondit-elle avec la même douceur.

Elle comprenait que c'était dur pour son amie, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être agressive et acide, c'était normal et légitime. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle en particulier. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, Line vivait une période difficile de sa vie, et Lucie se devait d'être là pour la soutenir.

-Et si je ne veux pas?!, répliqua Atanaline presque en criant.

-Line, ma belle... ça doit être important pour que tes parents, tes vrais parents, aient préparés ça il y a 16 ans, alors qu'ils ne t'ont jamais donné signe de vie. Ouvres-le s'il-te-plais, fais le pour moi.

Elle se servait des sentiments de Line envers elle, elle le savait, c'était déloyale. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre, c'était important, sinon, ses parents ne l'auraient pas donnés. Line savait que Lucie avait raison, mais la tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de laisser son esprit rebelle prendre le dessus, et de désobéir à tout le monde. Mais son amie avait raison, elle prit donc le paquet, et déchira l'emballage. En couteau à lame papillon en tomba. Line l'observa un moment, en se demandant pourquoi ses parents lui avaient donné un simple couteau, c'était pas ça qui allait la protéger, et même si c'était le cas, elle aurait pus en acheter un toute seule.

Elle s'intéressa donc plutôt à la lettre qui accompagnait l'arme. Elle était un peu jaunie par le temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle la déplia et commeça à la lire.

_Atanaline, ma petite fille chérie, _

L'écriture était fine, délicate, emplie de noblesse, très agréable à lire. Line releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Lucie, qui l'encourageait à continuer.

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as atteint ton seizième anniversaire. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il ne te sois rien arrivée, et que tu sois vivante. Je t'aime ma chérie. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir du te laisser ici. De toute ma vie, ce fut l'acte le plus déchirant que j'eu à faire. Mais ton père est quelqu'un d'important, et nous n'avions pas le droit de te garder près de nous, à mon plus grand regret. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir imposée cette vie, traquée par les monstres, perturbée par des questions sans réponses. Ton père aussi s'excuse. Mais nous ne pouvions rien te dire, même pas te donner un signe de vie, c'est la loi pour les enfants comme toi. J'aurais tellement souhaité pouvoir t'offrir une autre vie, celle que tu mérites, et pas ce cauchemards qu'ont été ces dernières années. _

_Nous pourrons bientôt nous voir, je l'espère. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu te rendes à cette colonie:_

Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, 3,141 Farm Road  
Long Island, New York 11954

_Il en va de ta survie. À partir du moment où la journée de tes 16 ans sera terminée, tu ne seras plus en sécurité nul part. Tu as du te rendres compte que les monstres ne t'attaquaient pas dans certain endroit. C'est normal, ils ont été protégé pour que les enfants comme toi aient quand même une chance de survie. Mais cette protection prendra fin à minuit, le soir de tes 16 ans. Cette colonie est ton seul salut. Tant que tu n'y seras pas, tu seras constament en danger. _

_Il y a normalement un couteau avec cette lettre. Saches qu'en vérité, c'est une épée magique. Quand tu l'ouvres, la lame se déploit, et s'adaptera toujours à tes besoins, poignard ou épée, elle changera suivant le type de combat dans lequel tu es engagée. De plus, jamais tu ne pourras la perdre, elle reviendra toujours dans ta poche. Ton père l'a faite forgée spécialement à ton intention, mais personne n'est au courant. Ça aussi fait partie des lois. Il est interdis de vous aider, de quelque manière que ce soit... Mais nous t'aimions trop pour te laisser sans protection. Tu te diras surement que tu ne sais pas t'en servir, mais c'est inscrit dans tes gènes, tes réflexes te sauveront. Ais confiance en toi. Joyeux anniversaire ma puce, j'espère que tu as quand même pus passer une belle journée. _

_En espérant pouvoir te voir très bientôt, _

_ Ta mère qui t'aime plus que tout. _

Atanaline s'était remise à pleurer. Ses parents, ses vrais parents, l'aimaient, ils n'avaient pas voulus l'adandonner. Ce n'était pas leur choix. Ils étaient vivants, et ils voulaient la revoir. Ça changeait tout, absolument tout. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse cette fois, plutôt des larmes de soulagement. Elle posa la lettre sur son lit, et examina de plus près le couteau à lame papillon qu'elle avait délaissé un peu plus tôt. Elle l'ouvrit, en prenant soin de ne pas être dans la direction de Lucie, et une lame d'un peu plus d'un mètre de long, aux couleurs du bronze, se déploya. Elle l'admira quelques secondes, son amie était aussi ébahie qu'elle, et fit quelques moulinet avec. Elle semblait parfaitement équilibrée à sa main. C'est comme si c'était une extention de son bras, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'en servir si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. De plus, elle semblait mortellement dangereuse. Atanaline remarqua une inscription gravée dans la garde: ο τρομος των τερατων. Elle le traduisit comme "la terreur des monstres". Ça devait être le nom de l'épée, et il lui plaisait bien. Elle la replia, et la glissa dans sa poche.

-Alors?, demanda Lucie.

-C'était une lettre de ma mère. Je dois aller dans le New Jersey.

-Le New Jersey?! Mais c'est de l'autre coté du pays.

Effectivement, les deux amies vivaient dans une ville pas très loin de San Francisco.

-Je sais, mais elle a dit que ma survie en dépendait.

Elle voulait demander à Lucie de l'accompagner, mais c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Non, elle ne devait pas le faire, car elle savait que son amie accèpterait sans hésitations. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle n'était pas égoïste au point de risquer la vie de sa soeur de coeur.

-Bien, quand partons-nous?, demanda justement Lucie.

Atanaline la regardait avec des yeux grands écarquillés.

-Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser y aller seule?, continua-t-elle, tu tiendrais pas deux jours sans moi ma belle. Alors je t'accompagne, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Line se mit à sourire comme une enfant. Elle était tellement heureuse que Lucie vienne avec elle, même si c'était dangereux. Elle la protégerait, elle se le promit. Elle avait eu peur de devoir y aller seule.

-Ok, je sais que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, dit-elle, alors nous partons ce soir. Et on emmène le stricte minimum. Okay?

-C'est pas comme si j'étais venus chez toi avec mon amoire, répliqua Lucie.

Et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire, comme plus tôt dans la journée.

1h plus tard, elles étaient prêtent à partir, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Atanaline embrassa ses parents en leur promettant de revenir les voir dès qu'elle pourrait. Ces derniers lui donnèrent un peu d'argent, pour qu'elle puisse prendre le train et le bus avec Lucie. Après de long "au revoir" déchirant, elles sortirent de la maison.

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'elles avaient quitté leur maison. Malgré le train qu'elles avaient pus prendre, elles ont du faire beaucoup de chemin à pied. Et les monstres ne cessaient de poursuivre Line. Elles devaient toujours courir, ne jamais s'arrêter. Elles ne pouvaient pas se reposer plus de quelques heures d'affilées, sinon, les monstres les rattrapaient. Malgré tout, elles étaient heureuses, parce qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à une journée de la colonie. L'espérance et le soulagement pouvaient se lire sur leur visage. Mais, malheureusement, il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. En effet, un de ces immenses chiens noirs qui se déplaçaient dans les ombres les attaqua. Atanaline put éviter l'attaque. Mais, pour son plus grand effroit, pas Lucie. Le chien avait planté ses immenses crocs dans son flan. Elle était imbibée de sang, et s'était écroulée au sol. Line voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Lucie lui cria de s'en aller, de s'enfuir. Elle hésitait, mais le regard de son amie la convinquit. La regardant une dernière fois, elle se détourna, et se mit à courir en pleurant désepérement.

ooOOoo

NdA: alors? qu'en pensez vous? Encore un chapitre riche en rebondissement^^

Je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui aimait Lucie, mais c'est comme ça, et pis c'est tout :P

Laissez un review pour exprimer votre mécontentement/décéption/réclamations(en triple exemplaire les réclamations attention hein^^ navrée, mais c'est l'administration quoi XD )/et pourquoi pas de la joie tient? si ça se trouve, vous ne l'aimiez pas ma Lucie, je serais ravie d'y répondre^^

PS: rayez la mention inutile :D


End file.
